A Place Where I Belong
by AeroZalen
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke fought at TVOTE, their seals reacted with each other, sending the pair into a new world. While Naruto struggles to adapt, and find a way home, he learns that even when when he isn't from around here, he can find a place to belong following someone else's orders.


**A/N: Okay guys, here's the deal. I know I said I wasn't going to start a new story until I got a significant amount done on another, but I got a PM from a guy on here with a challenge fic for me, I think that's what they're called, anyways, I'll post the specifics on my page when I remember to. I'm so happy, my first challenge. Anyways, I started another thought in my head, if you guys find a challenge that you would like me to do, just PM me and I'll try to see about it, okay? Now then, without further ado, let's get started.**

**(A Clash of Lightning Against Aura)**

Naruto breathed heavily as he gazed across the chasm at his opponent, his best friend and brother figure, Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. After the Uchiha had left their home village of Konoha, Naruto joined with a group of shinobi who had left to catch him and bring him back to Konoha. Throughout the journey, however, they were steadily, one by one, pulled away as one would sacrifice himself to allow the others to go after Sasuke. Not even an hour earlier, Naruto had left his friend Rock Lee behind to fight the bone using Kimimaru. After catching up to Sasuke at the Valley of the End, Naruto had engaged him in combat in order to beat him and bring him back to Konoha.

At first they were dead even, then Naruto began to gain the upper hand with his superior stamina and never-give-an-inch attitude. This had caused Sasuke to grasp the dark and parasitic power of the Curse Seal on his neck. His body had drastically changed as the power took over his body as he returned to the battle once more, totally overpowering Naruto with his power boost. However, soon Naruto called upon his own seal's power as the power of the demonic Kyuubi flooded his body, increasing his strength ten fold as he began to fight back against Sasuke blow for blow as he tried to force the boy to fall unconscious.

Finally, they had both exhausted the other's reserves as they each stood on one side of the valley as they charged up their most powerful attacks. Sasuke's entire arm was enveloped in pure lightning that flow around like tinsel, while Naruto's hand was gripping a ball of red chakra tightly as he forced more energy into the attack as he saw Sasuke's attack grow in size.

"Sasuke! With this final attack, I'll beat you and take you back to Konoha, teme!" Naruto shouted as he tensed his legs to leap at the raven haired boy.

"You see Naruto, that's your problem; the world isn't that simple, where guts and will can overcome any obstacle. Because you see, my power and skill far outclasses yours, and that is why you will fail, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as the wings on his back flapped once, catching the wind as he soared at Naruto, who met him in midair.

And meet they did as the two powerful attacks crashed into each other, and a large purple sphere surrounded the two boys as gravity seemed to be canceled inside the sphere as they both floated around. Yet the two still refused to give an inch to the other as they pushed against each other as the two attacks still maintained their condensed forms before gravity shifted as Sasuke's arm slid past Naruto's guard, piercing his chest just below his heart, the two cursed seals connecting. However, before he could rejoice, Sasuke felt Naruto's ball of acidic chakra push into his stomach as his internal organs were twisted around and began to die inside of him due to the poisonous nature of the attack.

Sasuke howled in pain as his arms and legs began to decay until they disappeared entirely, his skin turning a sterile white, much like Orochimaru's in his true snake form, while Naruto gasped for breath as the electricity caused his nerve endings and heart to short circuit as he was forced to punch himself repeatedly in order to keep it pumping. His the pain increased, Naruto grabbed at his face as he pulled on it trying to distract himself from the pain as he felt clumps of skin come loose.

Finally, in what could have been a minute or a year, the two didn't know, the sphere began to shrink before being swallowed into Naruto's necklace as it turned a pitch black then yellow as it looked like a bolt of lightning had been trapped in it as Naruto slammed into the ground, the blonde finally blacking out as he saw his hand outstretched as it appeared orange. Chalking it up to his coat which had probably been shredded in the attacks, he closed his eyes. Had he been awake any longer, he would have felt Sasuke remove the necklace from around his neck. Had he been awake any longer, he would have noticed that it was sunny and he was lying in a large clearing on a bed of lush grass despite having fought in the air over a roaring river while the rain was pouring down. Had he been awake any longer, he would've seen that he didn't look like himself, and yet he felt perfectly natural in his new body. Had he been awake even five more seconds, he would have seen that no longer was Sasuke a boy, but a weird floating creature. But he wasn't awake any longer, and so he saw none of this.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was awakened an indeterminable time later by something poking his head. Opening his eyes, he saw a pair of dark blue flippers in front of his eyes. Forcing his eyes upward, he saw the bottom half of a shell and something blue. As he tried to lift his head, a sharp pain shot through his head, he shut his eyes as he forced the pain away. Reopening his eyes, he saw the bright sun behind the creature that stood over him, momentarily blinding him as he struggled to keep his eyes open before he felt himself being lifted up and carried.

He rotated his neck to view the person, or thing, carrying him to see a middle aged woman with light brown hair. She had blue-green eyes, and had a pair of red earrings hanging from her ears. She had a white lab coat draped over her clothes, which consisted of a white shirt. Naruto was unable to see the rest of her due to her holding him, which struck him as odd as 1) he was rather heavy and she seemed to be on the less muscular side and 2) most people were loath to carry him, females especially. Looking up, Naruto didn't see a headband on her either, although she could have it elsewhere

"Where… Where am I?" Naruto asked, wriggling free as he dropped to the ground, landing on his feet as he crouched to brace himself. However, he froze when he looked back up and saw the woman towering over him. "An- And who are you?"

"Hmm? What is it dear? You don't need to be afraid." The woman said as she crouched down before scooping Naruto up into her arms once more. Seeing as he didn't try to free himself this time, she pulled him into her chest as she sat down beneath a tree, the high branches and many leaves blocking most of the sun away.

"I said, where am I and who are you?" Naruto said once again, speaking slowly and clearly. The woman was about to speak when Naruto heard a voice off to the side. Turning to look at the speaker, he saw a small green snake looking creature that had two legs holding its frame up.

"You are in the Unova Region, and that is the Pokémon Professor Juniper. She's my trainer." The snake creature said, his voice sounding nasally.

"I feel like I should be surprised by the talking snake, but honestly, you aren't the first one I've seen. However, could you tell me what these Pokémon you speak of are, and what do you mean trainer, is that like a kind of shinobi. Do you happen to know where Konoha is?" Naruto asked; stringing all the questions together as the snake creature motioned for him to slow down.

"Hold on, one question at a time please. Now then, you don't know what Pokémon are?" The creature said as Naruto nodded no, the woman placing him on the ground as he continued talking with the snake. He vaguely heard her as she walked off, his keen sense of hearing picking up someone crying.

"Oh, what happened Oshawott; did you lose your scalchop?" Prof. Juniper asked as she picked up the strange blue creature from before, now sans the shell as he cried and pointed at a red and black pig, who was about to bite into his tail from the looks of things. "No Tepig, that isn't a berry, that's your tail." The Professor said as she scooped up the little pig into her arms, holding the crying Oshawott and confused Tepig.

"Those are Pokémon, like me, and you. There names are Oshawott, he's the crybaby, Tepig, he's the dumb one, and I'm Snivy, the mature one. And judging from your appearance, you are Riolu." Snivy said as he tapped the ground, returning Naruto's attention to him.

"No, I'm a human, and my name's Naruto, I'm not a Riolu, I don't even know what a Riolu is, or looks like." Naruto insisted as he placed a hand over his chest, however, feeling something soft, he looked down to see that instead of hands or a normal bare chest, he was covered in short fur. From what he could see, from his waist to the tops of his legs, and his entire arms was covered in short orange fur, with his upper chest and legs being covered in sleek black fur.

"Really, a human, well you certainly don't look like any human I've ever seen. And surely you've seen another Riolu before. You parents? Unless they were evolved into Lucario." Snivy suggested, mumbling the last part to himself

"Oh, well I don't know what my parents looked like, they died the night I was born, and my Jiji raised me, not my real grandpa, but the closet thing to one I had. He was a human too." Naruto said as he tried to think of what the Third had told him of his parents.

"He said my mom had long red hair, and was like a dancer with her blade. But he never talked about my father, except I looked almost exactly like him in his younger years. I don't even know where this 'Unova' place is, or why I look like a frickin' dog!" Naruto shouted as he placed both hands on the sides of his head, feeling weird drop shaped pieces of flesh, one on each side. He grabbed them, only to wince as intense pain shot through his head again, so instead he felt his head, feeling his little ears as he began to hyperventilate.

"Hey man, calm down, if you're not careful, you could-" Snivy started before a loud crash interrupted him as a large silhouette appeared within the cloud of dust kicked up from several trees being destroyed.

As the cloud of dust settled, Naruto saw a larger-than-human sized dragon standing on two legs before breathing in deeply, expelling a stream of fire that swept over the field, Professor Juniper barely able to dodge the fire by hiding behind a large boulder imbedded in the ground.

"Alright you maggots; hand over all the rare Pokémon and you may survive this little encounter. You got it lady?" A loud, gruff voice shouted over the roar of the dragon as he placed his hand on the creature's shoulder. "Or if you prefer, my dragon can have lunch." The man said before his face was split in a hideous smile that caused a shiver to travel down Naruto's back.

"Why isn't that dragon attacking that man, and who is he?" Naruto whispered to Snivy who was sharing his hiding place behind a tree.

"That would be your second question, on trainers. A trainer is someone who catches a Pokémon in order to train it to battle against other Pokémon. As for who that man is, I would guess a poacher, someone who sells Pokémon for profit." Snivy whispered back, Naruto nodded.

"So they're the bad guys huh? Well, no better time to learn about my powers than in a fight, correct?" Naruto said, but before Snivy could answer, Naruto took off, sliding across the ground to stand across from the bipedal dragon that towered over him.

"Oh, what have we here? A tasty morsel for me to eat before _lunch_." The dragon growled out as he inclined his head down to look at Naruto. "Tell you what, _lunch_, don't put up a fight, and I'll end this quick and not quite as painfully." The dragon continued as the poacher shouted an order that Naruto ignored as he saw the dragon charging up another flame attack.

"Ha, good luck hitting me when you can't find me." Naruto said as he crossed his fingers, only for nothing to happen. "Kuso! I forgot, I don't have my jutsu, so what exactly can I do to fight?" Naruto said through gritted teeth as the dragon expelled another stream of flames.

Naruto was caught off guard as the flames flew at him, only for a small blue shape to leap in front of him. Naruto saw the tiny Oshawott hold his shell out in front of him as it somehow miraculously stopped the flames in their tracks.

"Ha, another tiny morsel for me to eat before I get serious, now then, I suppose that means you won't just give up, _lunch_?" The dragon said as he cut off the flames, and before either Pokémon could answer, he ran at them, his arm glowing a pinkish color as he smashed it into the ground, the earth cratering beneath him.

The sudden show of power caused both Naruto and Oshawott to fall towards the dragon, who opened his jaws wide to chomp into the small Oshawott. However, before he thought, Naruto sprinted at the dragon, slamming an uppercut into his jaw as it snapped shut.

"Don't underestimate me just because I don't look like much, or else you'll lose. Datte-rio!" Naruto declared as he shut his eyes before they opened as multiple copies of him flew across the field, running interference as Naruto shoved Oshawott out of the hole and into cover.

"Baka, what would you have done if that shell hadn't stopped his flames, you would've been charbroiled to a rich, black crisp!" Naruto shouted as the dragon began systematically beating each of his clones.

"But it did, just as I know it would because… my shell represents my will to win!" Oshawott as he stood on one leg, beating his shell as waves somehow magically began crashing behind him.

"Grand, now I know what it's like to meet myself as a suicidal sea otter. … I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SEA OTTER IS!" Naruto shouted, catching the dragon's attention as he ran at the pair, his arm once again glowing as he slammed it into the ground, sending both Oshawott and Naruto flying into the air, Oshawott falling back down right into the dragon's open mouth.

Only for a leaping Tepig to catch him and carry him through the air before slamming comically face first into a tree. Sliding down, Snivy poked both of them with his leafy hands.

"Ah, don't worry about them, I'll keep them out of trouble, you just stall that Druddigan while Professor gets help!" Snivy yelled to a falling Naruto, who somehow nodded before spinning head-over-heels, focusing his energy to his fist as he envisioned it glowing whitish-blue like a Rasengan.

However, it just wasn't to be as he plowed his fist straight into the Druddigan's cheek, ice sprouting from the contact as the dragon howled in pain, biting into Naruto's fist as he swung him around, slamming him into the ground before charging up a rather large attack, Naruto seeing the green flames bubbling at the back of Druddigan's throat.

"What do I do? Kyuubi?" Naruto mumbled as he shut his eyes to focus on the demonic fox deep inside of him as he tried to draw it out. Feeling a massive rise in power as it washed over his body, he looked down as his body began to glow white as it grew.

He saw the nubs on the back of his paws glow a familiar youkai red as they elongated into full spikes, a third sprouting from his chest. The fur on his torso turned a pure white, flecks of cream visible in it. Finally, he felt more than saw, the weird appendages on his head double as another set grew out from his head. As the light died down, he felt the urge to say the new name of his species. "_Lucario._"

"_Place your palms facing each other and push the aura against each other, force it into a ball._" A voice echoed across his mind as he did what it said, forcing the aura to obey as it became a ball almost mirroring his Rasengan in size, then, he turned both palms at the dragon's open mouth, calling out the name of his attack as it exploded inside of Druddigan's body, the dragon falling unconscious.

"**AURA SPHERE**" Naruto shouted as everyone turned to look at him, as he unwittingly spoke mentally to everyone within the vicinity. However, as the battle ended, and he released the youkai back to its home, his body glowed black for a few second before reverting to its normal form of a Riolu. Naruto barely had time to smile before he fell forward, his energy drained from the fight as he fainted. Had he stayed awake even three seconds longer, he would have felt the red energy enter his head, leaving a Konoha insignia on his forehead. But he didn't, and he didn't.

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Does it live up to its predecessors? I don't really care; I just don't like to think someone regrets asking me to do a challenge. So yeah, hopefully he will read this and give me some feedback. Ironically, I promised to have it done by Valentine's Day, and instead force myself to sit down and get this done today. Oh well, have a good day. Oh yeah, I planned to due a little poem segment after each chapter.**

**Two brothers stand, across a valley**

**One prepared to die, the other to kill**

**They leap, howling the other's name**

**And the thunder fractures, full of thrill.**


End file.
